valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Elisabeth Waters
Author Elisabeth Waters has contributed multiple short stories to Valdemar anthologies, as well as co-writing a Tarma and Kethry story. From Fantastic Fiction: Elisabeth Waters sold her first short story in 1980 to Marion Zimmer Bradley for The Keeper's Price, the first of the Darkover anthologies. She then went on to sell short stories to a variety of anthologies. Her first novel, a fantasy called Changing Fate, was awarded the 1989 Gryphon Award. She is now working on a sequel to it, in addition to her short story writing and anthology editing. She also worked as a supernumerary with the San Francisco Opera, where she appeared in La Gioconda, Manon Lescaut, Madama Butterfly, Khovanschina, Das Rheingold, Werther, and Idomeneo. The author's website: http://waters01.blogspot.com/ Anthologies Works by Elisabeth Waters have appeared in the following volumes: *''Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar, Anthologies, volume 1 (1997) *Changing the World: All-New Tales of Valdemar, Anthologies, volume 5 (2009) *Finding the Way and Other Tales of Valdemar, Anthologies, volume 6 (2010) *Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar, Anthologies, volume 7 (2011) *No True Way: All-New Tales of Valdemar, Anthologies, volume 8 (2014) *Crucible: All-New Tales of Valdemar, Anthologies, volume 9 (2015) *Tempest: All-New Tales of Valdemar, Anthologies, volume 10 (2016) * ''Pathways: All-New Tales of Valdemar, Anthologies, volume 11 (2017) * Choices: All-New Tales of Valdemar, Anthologies, volume 12 (2018) * Seasons: All-New Tales of Valdemar, Anthologies, volume 13 (2019) Works Standalone stories *"The School Up the Hill" in Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar, Anthologies, volume 1 Animal Mindspeakers Miniseries This miniseries of stories begins with Maia, who has the Gift of Animal Mindspeech. She can communicate with all animals, not just Companions, and crows are her closest friends. She meets people who are comfortable with her gift, and in subsequent stories they adventure together or apart. # "A Storytelling of Crows" in Changing the World, Anthologies, volume 5 # "A Charm of Finches" in Finding the Way and Other Tales of Valdemar, Anthologies, volume 6 # "A Leash of Greyhounds" in Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar, Anthologies, volume 7 # "A Wake of Vultures" in No True Way, Anthologies, volume 8 # "A Bellowing of Bullfinches" in Crucible, Anthologies, volume 9 # "A Trip of Goats" in Tempest, Anthologies, volume 10 # "An Ostentation of Peacocks" in Pathways, Anthologies, volume 11 # "A Siege of Cranes" in Choices, Anthologies, volume 12 # "An Omniscience of Godwits" in Seasons, Anthologies, volume 13 Other miscellaneous stories "A Dragon in Distress" - this Tarma and Kethry story, co-written with Mercedes Lackey, has not been included in any Valdemar publications. It is not quite a Valdemar story, as Tarma and Kethry travel to an alternate story universe created by Elisabeth Waters. It was originally published in 1995 in Sword and Sorceress XII. "A Dragon in Distress" is now sold as an e-book, as well as being included in the 2012 e-book publication, The Princess, the Dragon, and the Frog Prince. Category:Creators